A Midweekend Night's Dream
by keeponwritin
Summary: Lizzie loves Gordo, Gordo loves Lizzie. Miranda loves Ethan, Ethan loves... Lizzie! And that's just the beginning of the chaos...
1. Unfair Demands

[A/N: This story is an adaptation of William Shakespeare's play "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Obviously, I do not own this play, the storyline, or anything in between. But since I am in no way making a profit off of writing this, I think it islegal. Also, I am not adapting it word-for-word, but do realize that if you've read the book or seen the play, this story will not be any surprise to you. The characters have the same, for lack of a better word, characteristics, and the plot is almost exact. I will probably be doing it for each half of a scene, there will be a chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Dig: Oh, Amber. Only four days until the full moon! Only four more days until our wedding day! Methinks how slow this old moon wanes! [_He pretends to faint, pitifully._]

Amber: Um, like, don't freak out, sweetie pie! It's like.only four days, and stuff.

Mr. Dig: Principal Tweedy, go! Go announce it to our nation's youth! Stir them up and make them proud! Wake the dead, I don't care! We are gettin' married, baby! [_Principal Tweedy exits, looking annoyed._] Amber, do you remember the day we met? I was the one who saved you with my fearlessness from those demons.

Amber: But, babythose were my grandparents.

Mr. Dig: [_searching for the right words_] WellI'm sure they're verydemons? 

[_Luckily, Mr. Dig is interrupted by a train of people arriving at his classroom door. Into the room comes Mr. McGuire, Lizzie, Gordo, and Ethan._]

Mr. Dig: Ah, Mr. McGuire. How nice to see you. [_Suddenly realizes something._] Uh, why are you here again?

Mr. McGuire: I'm just dropping off the kids.

[_Meanwhile, Ethan is pointing his index finger between his two eyes and staring at it._]

Mr. Dig: [_Whispers_ _and points to Ethan_] Even him?

Mr. McGuire: It was his stepmother's idea. [_Mr. Dig shudders._] So, I heard you're getting married! Congratulations! Who's the lucky lady? [_Mr. Dig grins, and points over to Amber, who is currently filing her nails and blowing bubbles with her Bubble Yum._] Oh, nice to meet you, uh [_Reaches out his hand to shake hers._]

Amber: [_Not looking up._] Amber. Amber Stone.

Mr. McGuire: [_After a couple seconds, he brings his hand back to his side._] Well, nice to uh, meet you, Amber.

[_Lizzie and Gordo, bored with this "adult talk", sit down in their desks. They're sort of early yet. Ethan is still preoccupied with his index finger._]

Mr. Dig: So, how's everything going with you?

Mr. McGuire: Well, I sort of wanted to talk to you about this in private, but I guess there's no use in hiding it. It's about [_lowers voice]_ Lizzie. See, she wants to go out with [_whispers_] Gordo, but I think that Ethan is much better for her. [_Ethan doesn't even look up. He's still fascinated by his finger._] Gordo has been giving her chocolates and teddy bears all month, pleading her to be his girlfriend. And she's been following him! She sneaks out with him at night and does God knows what! He has turned her against me. I think Ethan has enough intel--- [_Watches Ethan move his finger back and forth, back and forth.._] sensibility to know not to do that. He's responsibleand if she doesn't go out with him, I'm sending her to summer school! [_Mr. Dig stares back at him, dumbfounded._]

Mr. Dig: Riiight. And I'm supposed to do.what?

Mr. McGuire: I don't know! Tell her somethingteacher-ly.

Mr. Dig: Uh, alright then.[_Speaks loudly._] Lizzie?

Lizzie [_Stands up._] Yes, Mr. Dig?

Mr. Dig: I do realize you are busy talking to Gordo at the moment. [_Lizzie giggles._] But, uhdon't you think you Ethan isof yourintelligence?

Lizzie: Uh, sure. But Gordo is, too.

Mr. Dig: Well, of course he is. But[_Runs out of obtuse things to say._] your father would rather that you talk to Ethan, dangit!

Lizzie: Ugh, Dad, did you have to bring this to school? Mr. Dig, my father doesn't see it my way. He doesn't see Gordo the way I see him.

Mr. Dig: He is being just as selfish as you are. [_Mr. McGuire shoots him a look._] Hey, it's true, man.

Lizzie: I realize that I might go to summer school on a count of my actions. But, it'll totally be worth it if I can be with Gordo. [_Lizzie turns around and smiles at Gordo, who smiles back._]

Mr. Dig: Fine, Lizzie. I will give you one more choice. If you choose not to go with Ethan, and not to go to summer school, would you rather be sent to an all-girls' school? [_Looks over to see if it's okay with Mr. McGuire, who seems to be okay with it, judging by his crossed arms and nodding head._]

Lizzie: Whatever! Maybe I will go to an all girls' school. I'll still see Gordo, you know.

Mr. Dig: So be it! Make your decision by Sunday afternoon. Think carefully about it. Carefully.

Ethan; [_Finally snaps out of his trance._] Yooo, Mr. D and Mr. M. Wassup? Yo, I was kinda listening to what you were saying, and I think Lizzie is a babe. I wouldn't mind goin' out wit' her! And 'cuz Mr. M is in favor of it and all, I think you should back off of my girl, aight, Gordo, my man?

Gordo: If you love Mr. McGuire so much, why don't you marry him?

Ethan: [_Doesn't get it._] 

Mr. McGuire: Gordo, stay out of this. Lizzie will do what I want her to do. And I want her to go out with Ethan.

Gordo: Mr. Dig, think about it. I'm just as good as Ethan, if not 10 times better. [_Lizzie can't help but laugh._] I love Lizzie just as much as he does. And even if you take none of that into account, remember that Lizzie loves me. The right to love who you want to love--why would you take that away from someone? I know for a fact that Ethan was making out with Miranda last week. She wouldn't stop talking about it. I mean, come on, that guy's a player!

Mr. Dig: People, my wedding is in 4 days. Okay, your little problem here, I'm sure it's real hectic and whatnot, but WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MY WEDDING DAY HERE! Mr. McGuire, don't you have work, or something? [_Mr. McGuire rolls his eyes and walks out the door._] Amber, come with me. I have something in the car I've been meaning to give you

[_Ethan, bored with playing with his other 4 fingers, decides to go annoy Principal Tweedy again. With only 15 minutes until 1st period, Lizzie and Gordo sit in their classroom and talk._]

Gordo: [_Runs his hand down Lizzie's cheek._] Lizzie, what's the matter? You look pale. Are you sure everything is okay?

Lizzie: [_Looks up into Gordo's concerned eyes._] Why does this have to happen to me, you know? [_She stands up and tears trickle down her cheeks._] Just when I finally realize who I want to spend the rest of my life with, someone has to come in and mess things up. Why do these things happen to me?

Gordo: _[Kisses her forehead._] The course of true love never did run smooth.

Lizzie: So no matter what, someone will always get in our way?

Gordo: [_Smiles._] Probably. [_Lizzie smiles back._] But that's what makes it true love. It holds true, with no concern to the consequences.

-------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N: I know, way too many notes on this entry, right? Sorry about that. First of all, I know this idea sounds extremely corny, but I'm going to try to make it work. I read the book last year in school, and although I didn't find it terribly interesting, the Lizzie McGuire characters fit into this play almost perfectly. Plus, there are too many stories on this site that are in the future. We need more present-day things, I tell ya! And third, I'm only using the play format because, indeed, "A Midsummer Night's Dream" is a play. Please tell me what you think about my story so far. Thank you.]


	2. Jealousy

[A/N: If you've never read "A Midsummer Night's Dream" before, and you are reading this now, I suggest waiting until I finish this story before you start the actual book. Because that would just ruin the whole thing for you. And I will be the bigger man in this situation, and admit that Shakespeare is a better writer than I am. But only by a little. ::Cough::.]

-------------------------------------------

For the most part, the school day went well for the couple. They put the dating situation in the back of their minds for most of the day, even though they knew they'd have to confront it eventually. But it came sooner than they planned.

After school dismissed that day, Lizzie knew she couldn't face her father. Instead, she and Gordo decided to head over to the Digital Bean, to stall for time for as long as possible. 

Gordo: [_Nervously._] Lizzie, I think Ihave a plan. [_Lizzie raises her eyebrows._] Well, see, my Aunt Martha.she lives in Pennridge, and well, she loves me more than my parents do. [_Gordo shifts in his chair._] We could, you know, go there, andbe together. [_Expects a negative response._]

Lizzie: [_Smiles._] I'd do anything to be with you, Gordo. [_Moves in for a kiss, but is interrupted by Miranda's entrance._ _Miranda has her arms folded across her chest, and is staring down at the ground as she walks. Lizzie speaks, oblivious to her friend's pain._] Hey, Miranda! What's been going on with you lately?

Miranda: [_Like a volcano erupting._] What's up with ME? What's up with ME?! Oh, nothing, except for the fact that I have no friends anymore. And Ethan loves you. All I want is for Ethan to like me. Maybe if I was as beautiful as you

Lizzie: Oh, come on, Miranda. It's not my fault he likes me. [_Miranda sniffles._] Don't worry, though. I can't stand Hillridge anymore

Miranda: [_Becomes concerned._] You meanyou guys are running away?

Gordo: We can be together, away from here. We'll come back, when th ings have settled down. Please just be happy for us?

Miranda: [_Looks overwhelmed._] I'mfine with it.

Lizzie: [_Proudly._] We're leaving tomorrow night. [_Checks her watch._] 7:00? Oh my gosh, I've got to get home. [_Picks up her jacket and reaches out her hand._] Walk me home, Gordo?

Gordo: Of course. [_They smile at each other and walk out the door._]

Miranda: [_Sits down where her friends had just been sitting and orders a drink. She thinks to herself, something she was now used to.] _Everyone always tells me I'm just as pretty as Lizzie, as smart as Lizzie, as cool as Lizzie. But if Ethan Craft doesn't think so, then who cares? Doesn't he realize that she doesn't love him? [_Laughs, half-heartedly._] Maybe that's what I need to realize. I mean, it was only a week ago that he pledged his love for me, and now he's already after Lizzie. Why is love so confusing? [_An idea suddenly comes to Miranda._] If I tell Ethan about how Lizzie and Gordo running away, he'll have to thank me. [_Smiles deviously._]

-------------------------------------------

[A/N: Yes, I know, REALLY short. But this ends Scene 1 of Act 1. Whaddaya think? Review. Please?]


	3. The Play

In the most unfortunate turn of events, the drama club was left with Kate in charge.

Kate: [_Annoyed._] Is everyone here?

Larry: Uh, I think you should use the roll he left you. [_Points to paper._]

Kate: [_Still annoyed._] THANKS, but I don't need your HELP, Tudgeman. I can't believe we're going to perform this play after Mr. Dig's wedding reception. That guy is such a freak

Larry: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just read the names off, and whatnot.

Kate: [_Reading paper._] This says our play is "the most lamentable comedy and the most cruel death of P"

Larry: "Pyramus and Thisbe". Ah, very good. Very good. Could you call roll now?!

Kate: Ugh, fine. [_Sarcastically._] Is there a Tudgeman here? A LARRY Tudgeman?

Larry: [_About to explode._] Just tell me what part I am, Kate.

Kate: You'll bePyramus? Ugh, I wanted to be Pyramus.

Larry: Uh, Kate? Pyramus is a guy.

Kate: OhI knew that. What do you think I am, an idiot? [_Hides her red face._]

Larry: [_To himself._] Pyramus, the lover. I will be Pyramus, and brings tears to the eyes of the each member of that audience. Playing a tough guy is easy. But a lover is much more challenging! [_Everyone is staring at him_.]

Kate: Whatever. Claire Miller

Claire: [_Looks hopeful._]

Kate: It says This

Larry: Thisbe. Pyramus' lover. [_Winks at Claire._]

Claire: [_Disgusted._] Ew! Ew! I refuse to play Tudgeman's girlfriend.

Kate: We'll have to alter your voice. And you could wear a mask. If anyone found out that it was you [_Looks thoroughly concerned._]

Claire: I'd just have to die.

Larry: I--I could play Thisbe! Yes, I would speak in a little voice-- [_Falsetto._] "Ah, Pyramus, my lover dear!"

Kate: Larry, you're Pyramus. So shut up.

Larry: Fine.

Kate: Martha Wasser? [_Giggles._] Whoever you might be. You'll be Thisbe's mother.

Martha: Okay!

Kate: Uh, Veru

Veruca: Veruca, Veruca Washington.

Kate: Whatever. You're Pyramus' father.

Veruca: Father? But I'm

Kate: Ugh, save it. I'm like[_Looks at the paper, astonished._] Thisbe's FATHER? Omigosh, they have got to be kidding me.

Veruca: [_Holds back laughter._]

Kate: Shut it, Veruca. Brooke, you're gonna be umthe lion.

Brooke: Okay. Is that part um, written yet? I kinda suck at remembering lines.

Kate: This is just a guess, but I think you justroar. 

Larry: I could play the lion! Yes, I will roar, and the audience will love it! They will ask me to roar again, that is how well I will do it!

Kate: Larry, you scare little children enough as it is, okay?

Larry: Humph. So, what are our costumes? Should I wear my dark brown robe, my light brown robe, my tan robe, my black robe

Kate: Whatever. Okay, everybody, there's a rehearsal tomorrow at 7:00 at the Hillridge Community Theater. Be there, or you're so kicked out of drama club.

Larry: I don't think you can do that.

Kate: I can, and I will. GOT it?

Larry: Right. See you there, everyone. [_Everyone exits, one by one._]

----------------------------------------

[A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. Heheheh. And sorry for the short chapter. But this is actually a whole scene, translated, anyway. Okay, I make no sense. The next one I'll be updating is probably TTATODZG. FYI, that is. But no updates tomorrow. It's Halloween, and I'll barely have any time between when I get home and when I go trick-or-treating. I'm gonna be the devil. Okay, you don't care! Have fun. Please review.]


	4. Fight, Fight, Fight!

Lanny: [_Tapping Reggie on the shoulder._]

Reggie: Yeah, Lanny?

Lanny: 

Reggie: [_Waits a second._] Yeah?

Lanny: [_Throws his hands up in frustration._]

Reggie: Uh, hey man, don't what you're saying, but Melina's going to be here soon, so we shouldn't stay for too long.

Lanny: [_Gives Reggie a questioning look._]

Reggie: She stole his RC car, the one he got for his birthday. Now he hates her. That was a couple weeks ago, and they still haven't spoken to each other. Didn't you hear about any of this from Matt?

Lanny: [_Shakes his head._]

Reggie: [_Pauses_] Uh, no offense, Lanny, man, butwhy don't you ever speak?

Lanny: [_Scratches his head, thinking._]

Reggie: Yes?

Lanny: [_Shrugs._]

Reggie: [_Looks uncomfortable._] Ah. Here comes Matt now!

[_Matt enters angrily._]

Lanny: [_Points to the side opposite of Matt._]

Reggie: And herecomes Melina. 

[_Melina enters, RC in hand._]

Matt: [_Glares at her._] Having fun with MY RC?

Melina: Oh, jealous, are we?

Matt: That's mine! And you know it!

Melina: I don't know whatyou're talking about. You are so jealous.

Matt: Aargh, I just want to [_Walks towards her, hands ready to strangle her._]

Melina: [_Wags index finger at him_.] Uh-uh, temper, temper, Matthew.

Matt: [_With eyes lowered._] Oh, I despise you.

Melina: I think you need to find more effective ways to deal with your anger, Matthew.

Matt: [_Drops down to his knees. Screams._] WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I JUST WANT MY RC BACK.

Melina: Oh, I'll give it back to you.

Matt: [_Anxiously._] You will?

Melina: [_Grins evilly._] If you'll be my boyfriend.

Matt: Ewwww, I wouldn't be your boyfriend if you paid me a million bucks!

Melina: Like you've never fantasized about me. [_Giggles._] Ta ta, Matthew!]

Matt: I truly despise that girl.

Reggie: I uhreally gotta go. [_Runs after Melina._] Hey, Melina, I'll be your boyfriend! [_Trails off._]

Matt: [_To himself._] She won't get away with this. It's payback time. [_Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. He brightens up, and turns to Lanny._] Lanny! Lanny, old pal. Good old Lanny.

Lanny: [_Knows something's up._]

Matt: Do you know that potion your mom gave us a while ago? The one that's supposed tomake people fall in love?

Lanny: [_Nods slowly._]

Matt: You still have it, right?

Lanny: [_Continues to nod slowly._]

Matt: I was reading the bottle one day, andwell. [_Spits out the sentence_.] Did you know that if you put that stuff on the eyelids of a sleeping person, the next person they see will look insanely attractive to them?

Lanny: [_Begins to smile at Matt's plan._]

Matt: Yes, Lanny. Put it on Melina's eyelids while she's asleep, and we've got ourselves some sweet revenge. [_High-fives Lanny._ _Checks watch._] Oh, dang, almost time my dentist appointment. I'll see you tomorrow, right?

Lanny: [_Nods._]

Matt: See ya, Lanny. [_Exits._]

Lanny: [_Sees Miranda and Ethan walking towards him, arguing. Hides behind a bush._]

Ethan: Miranda, Miranda, Miranda. I'm sorry, but I just [_Gets distracted by a buzzing bee._]

Miranda: You don't what?!

Ethan: What? Oh. I just don't like you like that.

[A/N: I know. I barely ever update anymore. It's just that I don't like to make this writing feel like an assignment, and give myself a due date and everything. I really do enjoy writing it and whatnot.

Please note that just because I don't update for a really long time doesn't mean I'm abandoning my story. I could never abandon one of my stories. They are my precious little babies. Awww.

I'm so surprised that people actually like what I'm writing. I think most of what I write is really blah. Especially since I'm in the early chapters of every story I'm writing. ]


	5. I Love You Not

Miranda: But last week.

Ethan: What about it, Sanchez?  


Miranda: Please don't call me that.

Ethan: How bout Muh-RAND-ah?

Miranda: Justdon't say my name.

Ethan: Aightgirl. What about last week?

Miranda: Don't you remember?

Ethan: [_Stares blankly._]

Miranda: At the Digital Bean?

Ethan: [_Scratches head._]

Miranda: You came up to me, and youyou kissed me. [_Has a dreamy, faraway look in her eye._]

Ethan: That was you?

Miranda: [_Looks rejected._] Yes, Ethan, that was me.

Ethan: Oh. I thought you were Lizzie.

Miranda: You know, Ethan, Lizzie has blonde hair.

Ethan: She does?!

Miranda: Yes.

Ethan: Whoa, she's hotter than I thought!

Miranda: [_Sighs._]

Ethan: So uh, what did we come here for again?

Miranda: [_Sighsagain._] We're going to hang out here for a while. Then we're gonna walk to Pennridge and hopefully, we'll catch Lizzie and Gordo there.

Ethan: Isn't Pennridge like[_Counts on fingers._] 1000 miles away from here?

Miranda: [_Tries to be patient._] It's actually more like 5.

Ethan: As long as we get to see that fine young blonde lady, I'm cool wit it.

Miranda: God, Ethan, Lizzie is with Gordo! Can't you see? We were meant to be together. Just like they are.

Ethan: Girl, I already told you I only want to be friends wit chu.

Miranda: I don't even care anymore, Ethan! The more you hate me, the more I love you!

Ethan: Randa Panda, I don't hate you. But can't we just be, you know, buds?

Miranda: If you were any other boy, I'd say yes. But Ethan, you are the love of my life!

Ethan: [_Looks around, dumbfounded. Suddenly, he sees something._] Hey, look! A butterfly! [_Chases after it._]

Miranda: Ethan! Wait! [_Chases after him._]

~~~~~~~

[_Later that afternoon, at the McGuire household._]

Matt: Poor Miranda. I wish there was something we could do.

Lanny: [_Sighs pitifully._]

[_A pause in the conversation._]

Matt: [_Suddenly upbeat._] So, did you bring the potion?

Lanny: [_Smiles and nods enthusiastically. Digs into pockets and pulls out a small purple bottle._]

Matt: Okay, here's the plan. Down at the park, there's a couple of kids. I don't think you'd know them by their faces, so uhwell, the boy's wearing a blue sweater. Pull the potion on his eyes when he falls asleep, because God knows, that kid can't even walk 100 feet without resting. Oh, and make sure the next thing he sees is the girl. Okay?

Lanny: [_Nods happily and skips out the door._]


	6. Pandemonium Begins

[_Enter Melina into the park, with some of her newfound female friends. They appear to be having a good time, but Melina snaps her fingers, and they all shut up in an instant._]  
  
Melina: I feel tired.  
  
[_No one moves._]  
  
Melina: I SAID, I feel TIRED.  
  
[_All of the girls scurry off to please Melina. They come back to her in a matter of seconds._]  
  
Megan: I found the perfect tree for you to sleep under, Melina.  
  
Brittany: I found the perfect large leaf to fan you with, Melina.  
  
Mackenzie: I found the perfect berries for you to eat, Melina.  
  
Laura: Well, I stole this radio for you to listen to, Melina.  
  
Melina: Very good job, Laura. The rest of you should work on being more like Laura here.  
  
[_Melina turns around for a second, and all the girls stick out their tongues at Laura._]  
  
Melina: [_Turns back around._] Now who is going to carry me to my bed?  
  
[_Silence._]  
  
Melina: Ugh, I let you fiends get away with way too much. [_Walks over to the three, while the four girls hurry to fix things up for her._] Away! Away! Leave me alone!  
  
[_The girls are confused, but since it's pretty late, almost 11:00, they rush home._]  
  
[_Melina quickly falls asleep, and snores quite loudly._]  
  
[_Enter Matt, lurking behind trees to avoid being caught out so late. He spots Melina and dances triumphantly. Upon approaching her, he notices her snoring. He flips her over, in annoyance. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a small vile of the potion. He takes it, drips a drop on each of her eyelids, and whispers a spell._]  
  
Matt: Alakazam, Alakazoom, I wish that I...had a broom? [_Cocks his head in confusion. Shakes it off, and continues._] This girl will fall in love, with the next thing she sees, even if what she sees, is a swarm of bees.  
  
[_With that all over and done with, Matt skips back home happily._]  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
[_Enter Gordo and Lizzie, armed with flashlights, confused._]  
  
Gordo: [_Pulls out a road map and shines the flashlight on it._] I think we're going the right way. [_Points in one direction._] That's west, right?  
  
Lizzie: Um, I think that's south.  
  
Gordo: Oh. That's...what I meant.  
  
Lizzie: Sure, Gordo. [_Rolls her eyes._] Anyway, did you have to wear such a dark color?  
  
Gordo: Do you have a problem with this shirt?  
  
Lizzie: It's the 5th time you've worn it this week.  
  
Gordo: [_Ignoring her last comment._] Wait... [_Points._] That's south?  
  
Lizzie: I thought you said you knew where we were going.  
  
Gordo: I do know where we're going! I just...don't know how we're going to get there.  
  
Lizzie: [_Yawns._] Great.  
  
Gordo: Getting tired there?  
  
Lizzie: [_Yawns again._] No.  
  
Gordo: Right. [_Rolls his eyes._] I think we should rest.  
  
Lizzie: Rest? No, no rest... [_Starts to close her eyes and fall over..._]  
  
Gordo: [_Quickly catches her._] You're lucky I have fast reflexes.  
  
Lizzie: [_Gets back up on her feet. Rubs her eyes._] Sorry. Where should I sleep?  
  
Gordo: You? What about me?  
  
Lizzie: [_Smiles._] That's what I love about you, Gordo. So selfless.  
  
Gordo: [_Smiles back._] You know it.  
  
Lizzie: So where are you sleeping?  
  
Gordo: [_Grins._] Wherever you are...  
  
Lizzie: Um...  
  
Gordo: What's wrong with that?  
  
Lizzie: Well, um..  
  
Gordo: Come on. You can tell me.  
  
Lizzie: I don't want to get caught.  
  
Gordo: Neither do I. What does that have to do with this, though?  
  
Lizzie: Think about it, Gordo! A girl and a boy....lying next to each other...alone...in the park..  
  
Gordo: Oh. [_Thinks more about it._] Oh._  
  
___Lizzie: So you get it now?  
  
Gordo: Well, yeah...but come on, we're only in 9th grade. And it's time our parents start trusting us, anyway.  
  
Lizzie: Trust us?! My dad doesn't even like you at this point.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, speaking of your dad, why doesn't he like me? I've been your best friend for the past 15 years...  
  
Lizzie: Don't ask. If I don't understand my parents, I really don't expect anyone else to.  
  
Gordo: Okay, okay. Back to the original subject...is this some subtle attempt at telling me you don't trust me?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! I can't believe you'd even think that.  
  
Gordo: Oh, so it's a subtle attempt at telling me you can't resist me.  
  
Lizzie: [_Laughs._] You wish.  
  
Gordo: [_Laughs with her._] Ouch.  
  
Lizzie: All I'm saying is that if we're found lying in each other's arms in the morning, we'll be even deader than if we just...slept a few feet apart, or something.  
  
Gordo: Deader? I doubt there are really degrees of...deadness.  
  
Lizzie: [_Slaps him playfully on the arm._] You know what I mean.  
  
Gordo: [_Grins for a moment, then approaches Lizzie. Gives her a quick peck on the cheek._] Good night, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Good night, Gordo.  
  
[_Both of them lie down beneath two trees a few feet apart, and soon fall asleep._]  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
[_Over the park fence jumps Lanny. But not just any Lanny. A Lanny on a mission. He went over what he was supposed to do again in his head. But his flaslight was dying, and he hadn't even found this kid yet. He stomps in frustration, and in this temper tantrum, flings the flashlight across the pavement. It rolls for a few seconds before it stops. The light was shining..on a face! Lanny picked up the flashlight and flashed it on the person's shirt. Blue! He quickly anoints the boy's eyes, repeats a spell--in his head, anyway--, and flutters away._]  
  
[_Little did Lanny know that he had just put the spell on Gordo-- not Ethan._]  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
[_Enter Ethan, running, with Miranda not far behind._]  
  
Miranda: Ethan! Wait! I love you!  
  
Ethan: Girl, yo really startin' to scare me!  
  
Miranda: Ethan! [_Sobs._] Wait.  
  
[_Ethan runs off._]  
  
Miranda: [_Talking to herself._] I'm getting tired of this silly race. [_Panting._] And I don't just mean physically. If I wasn't so hideous, he'd love me. I know he would. [_Hears leaves rustling nearby._] What? Who...who's there? [_Flashes flashlight at the figure._] Gordo?  
  
Gordo: [_Waking up._] Miranda? Is it you? Is it really, really you?  
  
Miranda: [_Laughing._] Uh, yeah, Gordo. Really really.  
  
Gordo: Beautiful Miranda, looking so radiant...  
  
Miranda: So I guess you were listening to my little monologue, huh?  
  
Gordo: [_Ignoring her comment._] Where's Ethan? That disgusting, rotten, no-good...I'll kill him. I will.  
  
Miranda: [_Her eyes widening._] Whoa, Gordo. I know you don't like him much, but take into consideration that I love him. Very much. And why does it matter to you? You've got Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: I have Lizzie? [_Scoffs._] The time I spent with her is time wasted. That obnoxious, annoying...it is you I love, Miranda.  
  
Miranda: [_Screams._] WHAT?!?!  
  
Gordo: Why would I want the ugly duckling, when I can the beautiful swan? I can't believe I was blind all the years. You are the worthier. You deserve my love.  
  
Miranda: [_Growling._] What's your problem, Gordo? It's not enough that Ethan doesn't like me? Now you have to mock me? And, and...and ridicule me? I really thought you were above that, Gordo. [_Runs away, crying._]  
  
Gordo: [_Looks down at Lizzie, still sleeping._] You did this to me. Miranda doesn't love me, and it's your fault. Never come near me again, Lizzie McGuire. [_Exits._]  
  
Lizzie: [_Wakes up in a sweat, hyperventilating._] Gordo! Gordo! I had this horrible nightmare. A snake...a snake was heating my heart, and you sat there, laughing. Gordo? [_Looks over, and sees he's no longer there._] Gordo! [_Starts to cry._] Where are you?


	7. The Odd Couple

Larry: Kate, it's almost midnight. Do you think we could wrap this up?! I have a Star Trek Convention tomorrow...  
  
Kate: I can't help it if you people are horrible actors.  
  
Larry: This wouldn't be as bad if we were in the community theater like you said. Remind me again why we're here--in the park?  
  
Kate: If you're gonna complain, you can just leave.  
  
Larry: [_Groans._] Anyway...does Pyramus really kill himself?  
  
Kate: How should I know? You're the one with the script.  
  
Larry: [_Rolls his eyes._] Don't you think it's a little morbid? We should take it out...  
  
Veruca: He's got a point.  
  
Martha: It's a wedding reception. It should be HAPPY! [_Runs around the room, screaming._]  
  
Larry: [_Lights up._] What if we wrote a prologue saying that I'm not really Pyramus, that I am in fact, Larry Tudgeman?  
  
Kate: That's a really stupid idea. But whatever. I'll have to check with Mr. Escobar.  
  
Larry: You're practically in charge of this play anyway.  
  
Kate: [_Giggles._] I am, aren't I?  
  
Veruca: Don't you think people will be a little afraid of the lion?  
  
Larry: Yes, indeed! We'll write another prologue, saying that it is not a lion, but simply, Brooke Baker.  
  
Brooke: Coolie!  
  
Larry: [_Has another thought._] How are we going to get moonlight into the ttheater in that one scene?  
  
Veruca: Well...it's a full moon that night.  
  
Larry: Then, we could open up a window and let some light in.  
  
Kate: [_Jokingly._] Or we could have someone walk in with a lantern and say, I'm the Moonshine!  
  
Larry: Great idea! What about the chink in the wall that Pyramus and Thisbe talk through?  
  
Kate: [_Again, sarcastically._] Someone else could come in and say I'm a Wall!  
  
Larry: Sounds good to me.  
  
Kate: Ugh, can we get back to rehearsing?  
  
[_Enter Lanny, lurking behind trees, watching the actors, but can't be seen by them._]  
  
Larry: Thisbe, the flower of odious savors sweet...  
  
Kate: It's odors.  
  
Larry: ...odors savors sweet. So hath thy breath, my dearest Thisbe dear. But hark! A voice! Stay thou but here awhile, and by and by I will to thee appear. [_Exits._]  
  
Lanny: [_Chuckles at Larry, and follows him._]  
  
Claire: Is it my line now?  
  
Kate: Uh, duh!  
  
Claire: Ugh, if you weren't in charge here, I would so...  
  
Kate: Claire, just say your lines!  
  
Claire: Fine. Most radiant Pyramus, most lily-white of hue, of color like ther red nose on a triumphant brier. Most brisky juvenal and eke most lovely Jew, as true as truest horse, that yet would never tire. I'll mee thee, Pyramus, at Ninny's tomb.  
  
Kate: It's Ninus' tomb! And you don't say that yet! Larry has to enter after never tire!  
  
Claire: Whatever.  
  
[_Enter Lanny, still invisible to the actors, and Larry, strangely enough, with the head of an ass._]  
  
Larry: [_Still continuing on as normal._] If I were fair, fair Thisbe, I were only thine.  
  
Kate/Claire/Veruca/Martha/Brooke: [_Scream loudly and shrilly, then quickly run amuck._]  
  
Lanny: [_Cracking up._ _Follows the girls._]  
  
Larry: Hey! That's really uncool.  
  
[_Enter, again, Veruca._]  
  
Veruca: Larry, you've...you've...what is that on your head?!  
  
Larry: What, what? What's on my head?  
  
[_Veruca runs away screaming again._]  
  
[_Enter Kate._]  
  
Kate: Ew, Larry, you've changed! You look...uglier than usual! [_Runs away._]  
  
Larry: Oh, I see what this all about. They're trying to get a rise out of me, to make an ass out of me. Like I'm going to fall for that stupid trick. I don't know about them, but I will continue rehearsing! [_Sings off-key._] The ouzel cock, so black of hue, with orange-tawny bill. The throstle with his note so true, the wren with little quill.  
  
Melina: [_Nearby, waking up._] What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?  
  
Larry: [_Continues to sing terribly._] The finch, the sparrow, and the lark, the plainsong cuckoo gray. Whose note full many a man doth mark, and dares not answer . Well that's silly.  
  
Melina: [_Approaches Larry._] Please, sing again. Your voice is lovely, and you are beautiful. I love you, so yes, please sing again.  
  
Larry: That's crazy talk.  
  
Melina: But you are so wise!  
  
Larry: [_Getting caught up in the flattery._] Well, I know I am a stunning young lad... [_Snaps back to reality._] I really should be going home now...  
  
Melina: Please, don't leave me. My servants shall please you, if you stay here. Laura! Brittany! Mackenzie! Megan!  
  
[_Enter Laura, Brittany, Mackenzie, and Megan._]  
  
Laura: I'm ready!  
  
Brittany: Me too!  
  
Mackenzie: Me three!  
  
Megan: Me four!  
  
Melina: You see this boy right here? [_Motions to Larry._] Take good care of him. Find him a bed, feed him. Do whatever he asks. Because he is the love of my life.  
  
------------------------  
  
[A/N: How psychotic can this story get? Well, you'll see. This is only the end of Act 3, Scene 1. There are 5 Acts in all. This story will probably be the first one to end out of all the stories I'm writing.  
  
I'm sorry for being really out of the loop lately, not updating and not coming onto FF.net at all. A couple nights ago I was sick. And before that I was busy. And I know I said I was going to update next but this story is so much easier to update, LoL. Next to be updated will probably be The Great Hillridge Junior High Reunion, then , then...yeah. There you go.  
  
So is this story a little too psychotic for your liking? Just let me know, whatever you think about it. Yes, please review. Thanks.]


	8. LoveHate Tragedy

*Disclaimer*: Lizzie McGuire belongs to Disney. A Midsummer Night's Dream belongs to Shakespeare. Martha, Megan, Laura, Mackenzie, and Brittany are all real people and they belong to themselves. What do I own, you ask? I own this story. Oh, and the character Amber.  
  
--------------------  
  
Matt: I wonder if Melina's waken up yet. And if she has..I wonder what she saw. [_Bursts out laughing thinking of the possibilities._]  
  
[_The doorbell rings._]  
  
Matt: Ah, the doorbell--I'll get that! [_Chuckles as he walks towards the door and opens it. Standing there is Lanny._] Lanny, my good buddy!  
  
[_Silence._]  
  
Matt: Are you gonna tell me how it went, or do I have to pry it out of you? [_His eyes narrow._]  
  
Lanny: [_Borrows a piece of paper and draws out everything that happened, with Melina and that ass-headed guy._]  
  
Matt: [_Grinning._] Even better than I expected. How were things with uh....blue-sweater boy?  
  
Lanny: [_Just smiles._]  
  
Matt: [_Continunes grinning._] Whaddaya say we go down to the park? My parents are out, and Lizzie's supposed to be babysitting me.  
  
Lanny: [_Nods happily._]  
  
[_They run out the door as fast as possible._]_  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
_Matt: Did you hear something?  
  
Lanny: [_Shakes his head._]  
  
Matt: Look! People! Ahhhh, hide! [_Throws himself off the path. Lanny follows._]  
  
[_The people approach. It's Lizzie and Ethan._]  
  
Ethan: [_Pleading._] Come on, baby. Why you gotta hate me like dis?  
  
Lizzie: [_Near tears._] If you did anything to hurt Gordo, I swear to God, I'll break your kneecaps...  
  
Ethan: [_Confused._] My knees don't wear caps.  
  
Lizzie: [_Desperate._] Gordo! Gordo, where are you?  
  
Ethan: [_Still confused._] Maybe they do...secretly. [_Looks at his knees suspiciously._] Yo, are you hiding somethin' from me?  
  
Matt/Lanny: [_Snicker._]  
  
Lizzie: [_Turns back to Ethan._] You killed him, didn't you? To spite me. You jealous son of a...  
  
Ethan: Yo, Lizzie, don't playa-hate. I didn't kill Gor-don. He ain't even dead, as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Lizzie: [_Sighs._] Ethan, I'm asking you this as a friend. Do you think you could find him for me? I mean, you have the flashlight.  
  
Ethan: [_Grins._] And what do I get?  
  
Lizzie: You get to never see me again. [_Exits._]  
  
Ethan: [_Confused._] Why would I want that? [_Realizes she's gone._] Dang. I couldn't follow that girl if I tried. I'm stayin' here, where I can...[_Walks towards a tree and falls over, asleep._]  
  
Matt: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, LANNY?! You didn't create love today. You turned a true love into a one-sided love.  
  
Lanny: [_Shrugs._]  
  
Matt: We have to fix this, now, Lanny. Whether you like it or not.  
  
Lanny: [_Pouts._]  
  
Matt: Go out with your flashlight, and find a girl with black hair. And bring her back here, and we'll do it right this time.   
  
Lanny: [_Exits._]  
  
Matt: [_Takes a vile of the potion, applies it to Ethan's eyelids, and says the spell._]  
  
Lanny: [_Enters, pointing down the path, where Miranda and Gordo are approaching._]  
  
Matt: Nice timing.  
  
Lanny: [_Grins._]  
  
Gordo: Miranda, how could you think I'm doing this to tease you? I love you, Miranda. Truthfully.  
  
Miranda: Fine, David Gordon! Let's just pretend for a second that you do, for some stupid reason, suddenly... me. What about Lizzie? You just don't like her anymore? You guys were practically married....  
  
Gordo: Well I obviously wasn't in my right mind.  
  
Miranda: What are you talking about? Gordo, I don't know what you're up to here, but you know what, it's getting old. It really is.   
  
Gordo: You know, Miranda, I don't know what you're talking about. But I still love you. Every word you utter is a beautiful symphony of love. It works out perfect this way: Ethan loves Lizzie, I love you...  
  
Ethan: [_Waking up._] Wha? Did I hear my name? ...Miranda, is that you? Dang, Miranda...you are fiiiine.  
  
Miranda: Oh! Just great, Gordo. So it wasn't enough, huh? You had to bring Ethan into this? Do you really think I'm that stupid? Or maybe you're just confusing me for Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: What's your problem, Ethan? I know for a fact that you're in love with Lizzie. Stop trying to muscle in every girl I like!  
  
Miranda: You guys are totally wasting your time with this practical joke of yours.  
  
Ethan: Yo, Gor-don, you can keep that Lizzie girl. If I ever liked her, I dunno what I was thinking, man! I'm digging this Miranda chick here.  
  
Gordo: He's lying, Miranda.  
  
Ethan: Hey, look, Gordon, here comes your girlfriend. [_Snickers._]  
  
[_Enter Lizzie._]  
  
Lizzie: [_Exasperated._] Gordo! There you are! Why'd you leave me? I got scared...  
  
Gordo: [_Sounding serious._] Why would I want to stay with you?  
  
Lizzie: [_Laughing._] I hope you're kidding.  
  
Gordo: I'm not. I love another person, Lizzie. I think you need to accept that.  
  
Lizzie: [_Laughing and not believing this._] Right. So who's the new girl in your life?  
  
Gordo: [_In all seriousness._] Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: [_Cracking up._] Miranda? Now I know you're kidding.  
  
Miranda: This is just great. Ethan wasn't enough, huh, Gordo? Just had to get Lizzie in on it, too, right? The whole gang, totally against me. This is just getting kind of pathetic now. This whole joke against me is just really, really old.  
  
Lizzie: Joke against you? What about me?  
  
Miranda: You mean to tell me that you didn't set this whole thing up, having both of the boys who love you pretend to love me?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Miranda: Fine, keep this charade up. I don't care anymore. I'm leaving.  
  
Gordo: Don't leave me, Miranda. I love you.  
  
Miranda: Good God!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, that's not cool. Leave the girl alone.  
  
Ethan: Lay off, Gor-don. The girl's mine.  
  
Gordo: Whatever, Ethan. [_Turns back to Miranda._] I love you. By my life, I do.  
  
Ethan: Well...I love her more!  
  
Gordo: Oh yeah? Prove it.  
  
Ethan: Fine! I will!  
  
Gordo: [_Rolls his eyes._]  
  
Lizzie: [_Grabs Gordo's arm._] You know what happened last time you tried to fight Ethan, Gordo.  
  
Gordo: [_Shakes her off of his arm._] Get off of me, you fiend!  
  
Lizzie: [_About to break down and cry._] Why are you being so rude to me, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: You disgust me, Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Lizzie: You're kidding, I know you are...  
  
Miranda: [_Crosses her arms._] Yes, he is. And so are you.  
  
Gordo: Are you deaf, Lizzie? I never want to see you again! I love Miranda...not you.  
  
Lizzie: [_Starts to cry._] I can't believe you, Miranda. Go on, steal my boyfriend. I don't care anymore...  
  
Miranda: Ugh, don't you people have any shame? Abusing me like this is completely unnecessary.  
  
Lizzie: Abusing you? [_Has a realization._] Oh, I see how it is. I'm just not worthy enough for any of you anymore, am I? [_Getting angrier._]  
  
Miranda: Even though you're all mocking me, I'd just like to say that I love Ethan. [_Whines._] Can I go home now?  
  
Lizzie: Then why is he [_Points to Gordo._] following you?  
  
Miranda: How should I know? He's gone psycho. You can have him.  
  
Lizzie: Who's ? [_Sarcastically._] Ethan?  
  
Gordo: It's a trick, Miranda. She's trying to trick you.  
  
Ethan: Wha? Did I hear my name?  
  
Miranda: is Gordo.   
  
Gordo: I'm sick of this. So, did I hear a challenge there, Ethan?  
  
Ethan: You'z goin' down, Gor-don!  
  
[_Gordo and Ethan exit._]  
  
Lizzie: This is all your fault. [_Miranda starts to follow Gordo and Ethan._] Don't go with them. [_Sternly._] I need to talk to you.  
  
Miranda: I don't trust you anymore, Lizzie. [_Exits quickly._]  
  
Lizzie: But... [_Sighs._] I don't even know how to respond to that. [_Exits._]  
  
-----------------------  
  
[A/N: Dang, Gordo is MEAN! Heh, I hope I don't get too many haters for that one. It's just how the story goes, man.  
  
It's funny that everytime I go to write a chapter of this story, I have to re-find my A Midsummer Night's Dream book. This time, it was under my bed. What's sad is that if I ever lost this book, this story would be dead. Unless I could borrow one from a friend.   
  
Four updates in four days. Yowza, I'm doing good.   
  
Lemme know what you think of this story. Please review. Thanks!]


	9. Fixing Things

[_Matt and Lanny come out from behind the tree, onto the path_.]

Matt: [_Controlling his temper._] Is this your idea of a joke, Lanny?

Lanny: [_In all seriousness, shakes his head_.]

Matt: Fine, I believe you But I don't trust you anymore, Lanny. Looks like I'll have to fix this mess myself.but how?

[_Both ponder for a second._]

[_Lanny cracks a smile._]

Matt: Hey, that's a great idea, Lanny! I can lead them around to confuse them, so they don't run into each other. Because if they ran into each other

[_Both shudder._]

Matt: Then, I'll make them fall asleep. And then, with te potion, they'll all go home and think it was all a dream. You're brilliant, Lanny.

Lanny: [_Nods proudly._]

Matt: Look! Here comes Gordo! 

[_Both jump back behind the tree._]

Gordo: [_Yells._] Ethan, you imbecile, where did you go? Come show your face!

Matt: [_Trying to sound like Ethan._] Uhyo, yo, I'm ova' here! And uh, I be's ready to kickyo' butt!

Gordo: I said, come show your face.

Matt: [_as Ethan._] Uh, follow my voiceyo.

Gordo: [_Under his breath._] Where is that moron? [_Exits to find him._]

Matt: [_In his normal voice, to Lanny._] Look, here comes Ethan.

[_Enter Ethan._]

Ethan: Yo, Gordon, you around here? [_To himself._] He prob'ly hiding cuz he knows I'm about to beat him up.

Matt: [_Imitating Gordo._] I'm over here, you uh, bigoaf.

Ethan: [_Looking around._] Uhh, where?

Matt: [_as Gordo._] Follow my voice, miscreant.

Ethan: [_Shrugs._] Aight. [_Exits, following "Gordo's" voice._]

Matt: [_In his normal voice, to Lanny._] Come on! This way! [_They exit hurriedly._]

[_Enter Gordo._]

Gordo: I call for him and he leads me to nowhere. Maybe Ethan's smarter than I give him credit for. [_Pauses for a second. Then, laughs._] Right. [_Yawns._] Man, it's got to be almost 2:00 AM right about now. I really should [_Falls asleep._]

[_Enter Matt and Lanny._]

Matt: [_as Gordo._] Ho, ho, ho! Why are you not following me? Are you perhaps, chicken?

[_Enter Ethan, running after the pair._]

Ethan: Yo! Wait up! I can't run dat fast! [_Pants._] Where are you, man?

Matt: [_as Gordo._] I'm right herestupid!

Ethan: I give up, man. [_Falls over and sleeps._]

[_Matt chuckles._]

Lanny: [_Points down the path, frantically._]

Matt: Ahh! [_Jumps behind tree, pulling Lanny with him._]

[_Enter Miranda._]

Miranda: [_To herself._] This is cruel and unusual. I shouldn't have to go through this. What did I ever do to them? [_Sniffles._] I wish that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare. [_Lies down and sleeps._]

Matt: Look what you've done, Lanny.

Lanny: [_Sticks out his lower lip._]

Matt: Oh, alright, I forgive you. But.where's Lizzie?

Lanny: [_Points down the trail._]

Matt: Oh.

[_They both duck behind the tree again._]

[_Enter Lizzie._]

Lizzie: [_To herself, exasperated._] Never before have I been so humiliated and ridiculed. [_Whines._] But that doesn't matter. Whatever happens, please don't hurt Gordo. [_Lies down and sleeps._]

Matt: [_Pulls out the vile of potion._] On the ground, sleep sound. I'll apply to your eye, a remedy. [_Anoints Gordo's eyelids._] When you wake, you will take true delight in the sight of your former lady's eye. And the country proverb known that every man shall take his own. In your waking, shall be shown.

Lanny: [_Claps lightly._]

Matt: [_Grins and nods._] I'm a poet and I didn't know it.

--------------------------------------------

[A/N: Silly endings are fun. Don't you agree?

Well, I guess, Happy Late New Year, because I haven't updated any of my 4 long stories since December 31st. I really ran out of inspiration, but I was talking to my buddy (you may know her as "FictionMac", heh) and suddenly, last night, I regained my muse and I'm back in the writing mood. I have half of Chapter 9 for "Obituaries" completed. It might be up even tomorrow. Yahoo.

So, what do you think of this chapter? Yes, yes, indeed this story is coming to a close. Probably no more than 6 chapters left. Sad, I know. But once I finish this story, I'll have time for my other stories. Yayness for that.

I need a life. Let me know what you think; please review! Thanks.]

Gordo: [_Under his breath._] Where is that moron? [


	10. Problems Solved

Melina: [_Lying down._] Come, sit down upon this flowery bed, while I thy lovable cheeks do coy, and stick muskroses in your sleek smooth head, and your fair large ears, my gentle joy.  
  
Larry: [_Sits down_.] Where's Laura?  
  
Laura: [_Runs to him_.] Yes?  
  
Larry: [_Laughs._] Scratch my head. Where's Megan?  
  
Megan: [_Runs to him._] Yes?  
  
Larry: Get me some fresh honey. From the comb!  
  
Megan: Um, kay. [_Walks away._]  
  
Larry: Where's Brittany?  
  
Brittany: [_Runs in, panting._] Yes?  
  
Larry: Join Laura in scratching my head. It feels rather itchy...and hairy...  
  
Melina: Would you like to listen to some music, love?  
  
Larry: Ah, I have a great ear for music. Break out the *N Sync! [_Does funky dance moves._]  
  
Melina: Uh, I was thinking more contemporary. But yours works, too!... [_Puts on Tearin' Up My Heart._]  
  
Larry: This is my favorite song! [_Sings along._]  
  
Melina: Oookay. What would you like to eat, dear?  
  
Larry: I've suddenly got a craving for hay and oats!  
  
Melina: ...Alrighty, then, I'll have Mackenzie get that for you.  
  
Larry: Not now, though. I feel kinda slee--[_Falls asleep._]  
  
Melina: Oh, how I love thee! [_Falls asleep, too._]  
  
[_Enter Matt and Lanny._]  
  
Matt: [_Points to Melina and Larry._] They sicken me.  
  
Lanny: [_Nods in agreement._]  
  
Matt: I pity that girl. She gave me my RC back, you know. But I wanted to make her suffer some more.  
  
Lanny: [_Frowns._]  
  
Matt: You're right, Lanny. This is getting boring.  
  
Lanny: [_Hands Matt the potion._]  
  
Matt: [_Bends down and anoints Melina's eyelids._] Be as you were, see as you did. Now, Melina, I wake you!  
  
Melina: [_Wakes up._] Matt! I had a dream that I loved an ass. Erm...a donkey.  
  
Matt: You mean him? [_Points to Larry._]  
  
Melina: [_Looks at Larry. Screams._]  
  
Matt: I agree. Lanny, get the asshead off this kid. We've got to get home.  
  
Lanny: [_Pours the potion on the Larry's head. Larry's head turns back to normal._]  
  
Matt: So...I'll take you up on that off now. [_Grins._]  
  
Melina: That was just to see if you'd actually do it. [_Laughs and exits._]  
  
Matt: [_Stands in shock._]  
  
Lanny: [_Shrugs and exits._]  
  
Matt: Hey, that's not cool at all. [_Runs after them._]  
  
~~~~~  
  
[_The next morning._]  
  
[_Enter Mr. Dig, Amber, and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire._]  
  
Mrs. McGuire: [_Cries._] WHERE'S MY BABIES?!?  
  
Mr. Dig: This looks like a mighty fine place to wed. Don't you agree, Amber?  
  
Amber: [_Blows bubble._] Uh-huh.  
  
Mr. McGuire: Mr. Dig, do you happen to know where our children went?  
  
[_Enter Matt, Melina, and Lanny._]  
  
Matt: [_Eating an apple._] Hey, dad. Hey, mom.  
  
Mrs. McGuire: MATTHEW MCGUIRE! Where were you all night?!  
  
Matt: No need for worry, mother. I was over Lanny's all night.  
  
Mr. Dig: Anyone know who this is? [_Points to body on ground._]  
  
Mr. McGuire: It kinda looks like...  
  
Melina: Lizzie.  
  
Mrs. McGuire: [_Points._] And there's Gordo.  
  
Matt: And Miranda.  
  
Mr. McGuire: And Ethan.  
  
Melina: Wow, they are in sooo much trouble. [_Grins._]  
  
Mr. Dig: surely they came to celebrate May Day, no? And isn't today the day Lizzie is supposed to give her ansawer?  
  
Mr. McGuire: Yep, so it is.  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Who wants to wake them?  
  
Matt: Ooh! Me! [_Yells._] GET UP!  
  
[_All four fo them wake up, cranky._]  
  
Mr. Dig: Ah, Mr. Gordon! I thought you despise Mr. Craft here. So why did you sleepin such proximity to him?  
  
Matt: [_Snickers._]  
  
Gordo: I...don't remember how I got here. Well, Lizzie and I were gonna run away to Pennridge...  
  
Mr. McGuire: You were that determined to be together?  
  
Gordo: Well...yeah.  
  
Mr. McGuire: That's kinda cute. [_Sniffles._] If you and Lizzie wants to be together here, you have my consent.  
  
[_Lizzie and Gordo hug._]  
  
Gordo: Thanks, Mr. McGuire.  
  
Ethan: That's cool wit me. I like Miranda lot more, anyway.  
  
Mr. Dig: How nice. [_Coughs._] We should go and get ready for the wedding now. See you there, guys.  
  
[_Mr. Dig, Amber, and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire exit._]  
  
Ethan: Did any of you have that dream?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, but it's kinda fuzzy...  
  
Miranda: [_Whispers to Lizzie._] I'm just happy Ethan likes me!  
  
Gordo: I think we were supposed to follow him. [_Takes Lizzie's hand._] Let's go.  
  
[_Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Ethan exit._]  
  
[_Larry wakes._]  
  
Larry: My next cue is most fair Pyramus! Kate? Claire? Veruca? Brooke? Martha? Dangit, they left me here! I had a weird dreeam. I should write a song with it. What a dream, what a dream...  
  
[_Larry exits._]  
  
~~~~~  
  
[_Somewhere else in the park._]  
  
Kate: Ugh, where is Larry? He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago.  
  
Martha: I haven't heard from him.  
  
Claire: As much as I'd like to, we can't do this play without him.  
  
Kate: He's the only one who knows all the lines!  
  
[_Enter Brooke._]  
  
Brooke: Mr. Dig is coming soon, guys!  
  
Claire: Oh my gosh, I am going to strangle that guy.  
  
[_Enter Larry._]  
  
Larry: I'm heeeere!  
  
Kate: Thank GOD! We were about to go find you and murder yuo.  
  
Larry: Well, I had this weird dream...  
  
Kate: No one cares, Larry.  
  
Larry: Alrighty.  
  
----------------------  
  
[A/N: Oof, I didn't realize until yesterday that I hadn't typed this up. Because I wrote it a while ago.  
  
This is probably the 2nd to last chapter. Yeppp, depressing, I know. But I'm finally finishing up a story! Happiness consumes me.  
  
I wanted to finally let you know: I have a schedule on my directory listing of when and what I'm updating. Check it outtt, man. I've kept to it so far. I'm cool, yeppp.  
  
Let me know what you think: please review. Thanks, buddy!]


	11. The Grand Finale

[_Near a stage in the park after their wedding._]  
  
Amber: Wow, those kids was weird.  
  
Mr. Dig: Yes, well....kids will be kids.  
  
Amber: [_Files her fingernails._] Uh huh.  
  
[_Enter Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Ethan._]  
  
Mr. Dig: [_Grins._] Glad you could make it!  
  
Ethan: We totally wanted to be here, man! So, uh....do I get an A?  
  
Mr. Dig: Let me think.....[_Pretends to ponder._] No.  
  
Miranda: [_To Ethan._] At least you tried.  
  
Mr. Dig: I heard there's a play to be put on! What are my choices?   
  
Gordo: Here you go. [_Hands him a paper._]  
  
Mr. Dig: [_Reads._] The battle with the Centaurs, to be sung by an Athenian eunuch to the harp.[_Looks weirded out._ _Continues to read._] A tedious brief scene of Pyramus and his young love Thisbe; very tragical mirth. Sounds uh....interesting. I guess I choose that.  
  
Gordo: That's good, because you didn't really have a choice in the first place. [_Yells over to Mr. McGuire._] Bring in the actors!  
  
Kate: [_From offstage._] And ACTRESSES!  
  
Gordo: And actresses!  
  
Amber: [_Groans._] Do we have to watch this?  
  
Mr. Dig: [_Whispers._] If it gets really boring, we'll just laugh at them.  
  
Gordo: [_Jumps up onstage._] Ladies and gentleman....the prologue. [_Runs off._]  
  
Kate [_as Prologue._ _Rolls her eyes._] I'm the Prologue and I'm not sure why I'm here. Mr. Escobar left me in charge and then he put me totally in charge and I was so confused but people picked parts and Larry wanted everything and I was about to cry because he was gone and...and...  
  
Mr. Dig: [_Whispers to Gordo._] That made no sense.  
  
Gordo: [_Whispers back._] It'll get better....I hope.  
  
[_Enter Larry, Claire, Veruca, Martha, and Brooke._]  
  
Kate: [_as Prologue._ _Points to Larry._] This is Pyramus. [_Points to Claire._] This is Thisbe. [_Points to Veruca._] She's the wall. [_Points to Martha._] She's the moonshine. [_Points to Brooke._] And she's the lion.   
  
[_Kate, Larry, Claire, Martha, and Brooke exit._]  
  
Veruca: [_as Wall._] I, Veruca Washington, present a wall to you. And it has a chink through which the lovers whisper and um....um....that's it, yeah.  
  
Gordo: The wall speaks!  
  
[_Everyone in the audience laughs._]  
  
[_Re-enter Larry._]  
  
Larry: [_as Pyramus._] O grim-look'd night! O night with hue so black! O night, which ever art when day is not! O night, O night! Alack, alack! O wall! O sweet wall! Show me your chink to blink through with my eye. [_Veruca holds up her fingers as a chink._] Thanks, wall. But what see I? No Thisbe? O wicked wall! Curs'd by thy stones!  
  
Mr. Dig: Perhaps the wall should curse again.  
  
Larry: [_To Mr. Dig; as himself._] No, in truth, sir, he should not. Curs'd by thy stones' is Thisbe's cue. And I spy on her through the chink. Here she comes.  
  
[_Re-enter Claire._]  
  
Claire: [_as Thisbe._] O wall! Where art my lover Pyramus?  
  
Larry: [_as Pyramus._] I see a voice! I shall go to the wall to spy on Thisbe.  
  
Claire: [_as Thisbe._] My love! Thou art my love....I think.  
  
Larry: [_as Pyramus._] O, kiss me through this chink!  
  
Claire: Ew! Ew, no way! No one said anything about kissing.  
  
[_Claire runs offstage._]  
  
Larry: Wait, Claire! It's part of the play!  
  
[_Larry follows after her._]  
  
Veruca: [_as Wall._] Thus have I, wall, being done, shall go.  
  
[_Veruca exits._]  
  
Amber: [_Filing her naiils._] This play is kinda silly.  
  
Mr. Dig: I realized that a while ago. Let's humor them.  
  
[_Re-enter Brooke and Martha._]  
  
Brooke: [_as Lion._] Hey y'all! I just wanted to let everybody know that I ain't really a lion, I'm only Brooke Baker, so you don't have to worry, mmkay?  
  
Mr. Dig: A gentle beast...and a good conscience.  
  
Martha: [_as Moonshine._] This lantern of the horned moon I present---  
  
Ethan: Hey! You don't have horns!  
  
Martha: [_as Moonshine._] I repeat, this lantern of the horned moon I present, is I.  
  
Lizzie: That makes no sense.  
  
Miranda: No, you think?  
  
[_Re-enter Claire._]  
  
Claire: [_as Thisbe._] This is old Ninny's tomb!  
  
Brooke: [_as Lion._] Roar!  
  
Claire: [_as Thisbe._] Oh!   
  
Gordo: Well roared, Lion.  
  
Mr. Dig: Well run, Thisbe.  
  
Lizzie: Well shone, Moon.  
  
Brooke: [_as Lion, tears Thisbe's mantle, then runs off._]  
  
[_Claire runs off, frightened._]  
  
[_Re-enter Larry._]  
  
Larry: [_as Pyramus._] Sweet moon, I thank you for your sunny beams. I thank you, moon, for shining now so bright. But stay, o spite! But mark, poor knight! What dreadful dole is here! Eyes, do you see? How can it be? O dainty duck, O dear! Thy mantle good, what, stain'd with blood?  
  
Miranda: [_Whispers to Lizzie._] I almost feel bad for him.  
  
Larry: [_as Pyramus._] If Thisbe does not live, I wish to no longer wish...I shall die. Thus I die, thus, thus, thus. [_Stabs himself._] Now I am dead, Now I am fled. My soul is in the sky. Moon, take thy flight! [_Martha runs off._] Now die, die, die, die, die. [_Dies._]  
  
Gordo: Uh, why does the Moonshine leave before Thisbe finds Pyramus?  
  
Mr. Dig: She'll find him by starlight. [_Laughs._]  
  
[_Re-enter Claire._]  
  
Claire: [_as Thisbe._] Asleep, my love? What, dead, my dove? O Pyramus, arise! Speak, speak! Quite dumb? Dead, dead! A tomb! These lily lips, this cherry nose, those yellow cowslip cheeks...are gone, are gone. His eyes were as green as leeks. Come, trusty sword. And farewell, friends. [_Stabs herself._] Thus Thisbe ends. Adieu, adieu, adieu. [_Dies._]  
  
Mr. Dig: Moonshine and Lion are left to bury the dead.  
  
Gordo: Don't forget Wall.  
  
Larry: [_Gets up and speaks to Gordo._] Actually, the wall has been knocked down. Would you like to see the epilogue, Mr. Dig?  
  
Mr. Dig: Uh, no, that's quite alright. Amber and I will head off to bed now.  
  
Amber: [_Giggles._]  
  
[_Mr. Dig and Amber run off, hand in hand._]  
  
Lizzie: Am I the only one disturbed by that woman?  
  
[_Miranda and Gordo shrug. Ethan chases after a raccoon._]  
  
~~~~~~  
  
[_Somewhere nearby..._]  
  
Lanny: [_Yawns silently._]  
  
[_Enter Matt and Melina._]  
  
Matt: I'm happy....let's dance!  
  
Melina: [_Looks at him funny._] Matt, are you feeling alright?  
  
Matt: [_Grabs Melina's hand._] Let's dance!   
  
Lanny: [_Gets out his portable keyboard and starts to play._]  
  
Matt: I dedicate this dance to Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Ethan!  
  
Melina: And they are...?  
  
Matt: Erm. Nevermind. [_Runs off._]  
  
Melina: Excuse me?! [_Chases after him._]  
  
Lanny: [_Shrugs, and follows after them._]  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: What can I say? It's over! My first full-length story is over. I lost my A Midsummer Night's Dream book. =-O I know, but I found the rest of it on the Internet. Thank God for the Internet! I love this story, even though it seems most people don't. Oh well, sucks for you. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter/this story/whatever. Signing off for this story....keeponwritin.  
  
(Next story to be updated: most likely, ...the last chapter!)]  



End file.
